The True Daughter of Nyx
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: What if, in Burned, Heath and Stark weren't the ones to help Zoey return to Earth? What if it was Nyx? This is the journey that Zoey takes with her Goddess to bring her soul back together. AU. Complete. Enjoy!
1. Shattered

_Disclaimer: The House of Night belongs to P.C and Kristen Cast... :(_

_A/N: Okay, so this story takes place during Burned. I've decided to basically rewrite that book – the Zoey parts, anyway – going on the assumption that Heath has already moved on and Nyx was the one to be there for Zoey. Read, Revel, and Review, please! :) Also, I'm hopeless with Cherokee words so I've replace the word that Nyx usually uses to call Zoey daughter with the Latin version – "filia"._

_**Chapter One: Shattered**_

_Zoey_

_I was confused for a minute when I woke up lying in what appeared to be the most beautiful grove of trees I had ever seen. It was incredible. The sun was shining and I could hear thousands of birds chirping and singing softly in the background all around me. The wind was blowing gently and I could feel the sun's rays warming my skin._

_Wait... This wasn't right. I couldn't remember why at the moment, but I knew that the sun shouldn't feel good to me. It was extremely important, but I just couldn't quite think of what it was._

_That was when I heard her voice. It was amazing. It sounded ancient and new, quiet and loud, steady and echoing; gentle and strong. The sound of it was beautiful, lyrical, celestial... That last thought seemed to stir something within me... Then, I focused on what she had said._

_"Hello, my daughter," when she spoke I heard the love and concern in her voice and I automatically turned to face the maker of such a luxurious, perfect sound._

_She was gorgeous, perfect actually, just as I had known she would be. She had long dark hair, pure white skin, and her entire being seemed to glow. Again, I was struck with an overwhelming sense of familiarity. I couldn't stop myself from looking up and meeting her eyes – and then it all came rushing back: Heath was dead, Kalona had killed him, I hadn't been able to prevent it, Nyx was standing in front of me; I shouldn't be here. Shock consumed me. "Nyx," I gasped desperately before I could feel darkness overcoming me and I felt myself falling backwards as Nyx suddenly appeared there and caught me in her arms as I fell. The last thing I remembered was the sound of her voice._

_"Sleep, daughter. I will watch over you while you rest. Te amo, filiam meam. I love you, my daughter. Rest now, all will be well," Nyx's voice lulled me further into sleep and, for once, I slept without dreams as my Goddess watched over me._

_**)( )( )( ****)( )(**_

_The second time that I woke, I wasn't confused; I remembered everything. Before I opened my eyes, I could tell that my head was on someone's lap. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in that same ethereal grove of trees. It was still amazing but I couldn't fully appreciate its beauty as I had before, since now I could feel the sadness that wrapped itself around me like a sinister mist._

_I looked up and saw Nyx smiling down at me as she soothingly stroked my hair. Her smile was warm and loving, as were her eyes, but I could tell that she sensed my plight and sympathized with me. "Merry meet, Goddess," I murmured softly and her smile widened just a bit, making me smile in return as a little of my sadness dissipated as I saw the love shining in her eyes._

_"Merry meet, daughter," she spoke softly and continued stroking my long hair, causing me to sigh in contentment._

_Still, I quickly became curious. "What am I doing here? Where am I?" I asked, my eyebrows drawing together._

_She smiled sadly at me. "When Kalona killed your Consort, you felt an indescribable anguish, did you not?" she asked and I nodded._

_"It was like... I was being killed with him. I – I failed him. I should have been there to protect him, to keep him safe," I could barely force the words out and I could feel panic rising up within me, threatening to overtake me._

_"Sh..." she shushed me and drew me into a sitting position before shifting and pulling me onto her lap while I laid my head on her shoulder and she rocked me back and forth. Almost instantly, I began to calm. I should have been more surprised, but Nyx has always been like a mother to me even though she is a Goddess. I loosened my grip a little as I calmed down but I didn't release her, drawing comfort from the familial embrace. As she felt my grip loosen, Nyx began to speak again. "When all of your grief and anger and sadness ripped through you, and you threw Spirit at Kalona, your soul couldn't take the strife and pain..." she paused._

_I hesitated before I forced myself to ask. "What happened?" I asked, a little bit fearful of the answer._

_"Your soul shattered, condemning you to remain in my realm until you can fully accept all that has happened," she replied, and, though she spoke calmly, I felt the grief rise up in me once more and again I clung to my Goddess, who was more of a mother to me than even my grandmother who had supported me when my biological mother had not. This time, I didn't just shake. I laid my head on Nyx's shoulder and I cried for all that I had lost._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: So? What did you think? I've decided that Zoey won't be like she was in Burned. She'll still be herself, she just won't be able to leave the Otherworld until she comes to terms with what happened. Anyway, leave me a review and feel free to leave suggestions! I live for feedback! :D**_


	2. Connected

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to P.C Cast and Kristen Cast..._

_**Chapter Two: Connected**_

_Nyx_

_I could feel Zoey's sadness as I held her on my lap and swayed back and forth. She was crying, and I could feel her grief and bewilderment, but, at the same time, I could feel her love for me and I smiled, though my smile held a touch of sadness for the moment. Even in the face of everything that she had been through, she trusted in me and loved me as her mother, just as I loved her as a daughter._

_As these thoughts ran through my mind, one in particular stood out and I longed for the time when I would be able to tell her, but I would wait until the time was right, for when she was ready. For now, I continued to rock back and forth slowly, murmuring to her quietly to soothe her._

_Eventually, she calmed once more and I slowly pulled back to smile at her. At first, she was frowning slightly but at my smile she gave a small smile in return. "Now, we should return to my home so that you may rest," I spoke softly and was glad to see a bit of the sadness leave her gaze for the moment, replaced by curiosity._

_Zoey cocked her head a little to the side. "Where is your home?" she asked._

_I laughed lightly and stood, pulling her up with me. "I will show you. Take my hand," I instructed and when she had I focused my thoughts on returning to my dwelling. A flash of brilliant white light surrounded us for a moment and I heard Zoey's gasp of astonishment, before we disappeared only to reappear right outside the front entrance of my home._

_I looked over at my daughter. Her eyes were bright with exhilaration and I was glad that she took such joy from this one thing, even in the light of recent events. I had forgotten just how fun this simple act of teleportation could be, and I grinned, now. I had a feeling that Zoey would help me rediscover my own youthful exuberance for those acts which, for me, had become commonplace._

_"That was amazing," Zoey's voice was slightly breathless as she laughed and I joined in before taking her hand once more to lead her inside._

_"Welcome to my home, the first Domus Noctis – House of Night," I said and she focused her attention on the large mansion that stood before her. When I saw her expression as she took the sight of it in, I was suddenly seized with the urge to see my home as she did. "Zoey?" I asked and she turned to me. "Would you mind if I shared your thoughts for the moment?" I asked her, eager to find out her answer. She seemed surprised by my question and I smiled._

_"Why do you ask?" she sounded curious and I was confused for a moment._

_"I wanted to see it through your eyes," I explained and she grinned at me._

_"No, no," she laughed a little, though the sadness remained in her gaze. "I just meant that you don't have to ask. But, no, I don't mind," she said sincerely and I smiled in understanding._

_"Thank you," I said sincerely. When she turned back to face the building, I closed my eyes and focused on entering her thoughts. After a moment, I was drawn into her mind. Then, I could hear her thoughts as well as my own._

'This is amazing. I've never seen anything so beautiful. The high stone walls, the purple fires in the torches, the way that it seems ancient and modern at the same time... Just the power that I can feel emanating from it is... unbelievable, incredible. I'm glad that I'll be able to spend some time with Nyx. I've always been so curious as to what it was like here. I'll be glad to learn more about her... Still, I wish... **he** could be here with me...' Zoey's thoughts turned to Heath and I could see him in her mind, just as he had looked when I welcomed him into my realm. He was tall, athletic; he had curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Then I felt it – all of Zoey's guilt, anguish, and hopelessness. The emotions were overpowering, even for me.

_I quickly withdrew from Zoey's mind and turned to face her once more. I felt my own sadness welling up within me as I saw the unshed tears which shone in her eyes. Immediately, I drew her close to me and reached out to her mind, enveloping her with my own presence and emotions, sending her a sense of calm and peace. We remained that way until I felt her emotions stabilize, and then I began to push her slowly into sleep. She was so tired that she succumbed quickly and was soon swaying slightly._

_She clung more tightly to me, bracing herself in the face of her increasing fatigue. "Nyx..." she murmured my name and I lifted her suddenly into my arms._

_"Sh... Sleep, my daughter," I spoke softly as I carried her forward and the doors opened to admit me._

_I saw several of my Warriors as I came in. They stood, no doubt to offer to relieve me of my burden, but I shook my head and they nodded, returning to their seats. I quickly carried Zoey to the chambers, near my own, that I had prepared for her. Crossing through the rooms and towards the bedroom, I gently laid her on the bed._

_She seemed so peaceful in her sleep that I couldn't help but smile. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before standing back up and retracing my steps out into the hall and across, into my own chambers which I shared with my Consort, Erebus. For tonight, though, I was alone since Erebus was away at the moment._

_As I readied myself for bed, I thought over the feelings and reactions that I had experienced in the short time that Zoey had been here. And I realized that, while I was grieved by her internal suffering, I was... **excited** that she was here. I loved Zoey, as I love all my children, but still I was surprised. I smiled to myself. Perhaps I would learn from Zoey while she was here, just as she would learn from me. She and I were connected even more than we were initially when I Marked her as my own, and I looked forward to exploring that connection. My thoughts turned tranquil after that and I fell into a peaceful sleep, full of dreams about the past, the present, and the future. I did dream about those things, at first. However, before long, I could feel Zoey's mind becoming more active. I was concerned that she may be having a nightmare and I hesitated for only a moment before entering her dream, though I remained invisible to her. What I didn't realize was that I was wrong before. Zoey wasn't just **having** a nightmare – she was living one._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: There you have it – the second chapter. I'll start really getting into the storyline in the next chapter, so keep reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you think – it'll make me want to update faster! ;D**_


	3. Kalona

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine..._

_**Chapter Three: Kalona**_

_Nyx_

_At first glance, there was nothing alarming in Zoey's dream. She stood on the edge of a cliff, which overlooked a brilliant blue ocean, and was surrounded by a lush green forest. It was night and a full moon shone overhead. Everything seemed fine and I wondered what had alarmed Zoey. Then I saw him._

_Kalona._

_I was shocked to see him in Zoey's dream. Of course, I knew that since he had been freed he had been entering her dreams, and, though I hated it, this wasn't what made a feeling of anxiety creep through my veins. No, what bothered me the most, at the moment, was that he was able to enter Zoey's dream while she was in my realm. It meant that their connection was stronger than my protective influence over Zoey. It meant that the only reason that Zoey and **I** remained connected was because she continued to love and choose me._

_My attention returned to the two below – I was standing suspended in the sky, looking down on the scene taking place. Kalona stood tall; his ebony wings hanging relaxed behind him, with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was clad only in a tight pair of jeans, and even I had to admit that he was physically attractive. Still, the Darkness that surrounded him was as palpable as the cold heat which I knew radiated out from him._

_"Even through your momentary hatred, our connection remains. Even when your soul is shattered," Kalona seemed to have trouble with these words. "I am bound to each and every piece," he finished, regaining his easy tone of voice._

_I could see Zoey shiver a bit at his words and I felt her exasperation and renewed grief and hatred as she was forced to endure the presence of the one who killed her Consort. Yet, even as she tried to banish it, I could also feel the physical attraction that she felt for him._

_"I have nothing to say to you," Zoey spoke coldly, her temper flaring._

_Kalona simply laughed. "Oh, my A-ya, you cannot deny that you still feel for me, even now." He spoke confidently, possessively, and I again I felt Zoey's anger rise. I knew that she hated to be possessed – as she should. Zoey belonged to no one, not even me. She chose me, I did not own her._

_"I am **not** A-ya," she spoke sharply. "She is a part of my soul, but I am not her. I do still feel for you, but I will never be with you. You have hurt and killed too many people, and you are allied with Darkness too deeply. And I will **never** be yours. Only Nyx can forgive you, and I have a feeling that she will never forgive you until you sincerely try to change and **earn** her forgiveness," Zoey said in a strong voice, and I was proud of her. She was correct: I would only ever forgive Kalona if he truly made amends for his actions and worked to earn my forgiveness._

_Kalona laughed again, but I, and Zoey I'm sure, saw the brief flash of hurt that went through his eyes at Zoey's mention of me. "You think I require Nyx's forgiveness? You think I would even ask it of her, who refused me and hurt me more than I have ever been hurt, a weak, foolish Goddess?" he spoke scornfully and it saddened me that my fallen Warrior could speak so._

_I could feel a flash of sadness and anger in Zoey, as well as a weary annoyance. "Tell me what you want Kalona, because I would very much like to be able to sleep rather than stand here speaking to you, and don't say me because we've already established that you won't be getting me," Zoey kept her voice calm and I was proud of her for keeping her emotions in control._

_Kalona smirked. "We shall have to agree to disagree on that last matter. Still, I will grant your request this time and leave you to your sleep. After this," he said, his eyes glinting with dark mischief as he quickly strode forward and kissed Zoey deeply before releasing her. I could feel the cold passion which he attempted to surround her with and I watched as she shivered with both anger and attraction. I frowned._

_"Sleep well, my little love," Kalona spoke laughingly before he disappeared in a flash of Darkness._

_After he was gone, I could feel a deep, grief-filled weariness permeate the dream as it began to dissolve. The last thing that I saw was Zoey sinking to her knees on the ground and beginning to cry before the dream ended and I returned to my body, awakening and sitting quickly up. I reached out with my mind and I could feel my Daughter's despair._

_Rising immediately, I chose to simply appear in Zoey's bedroom rather than waste time walking across the hall. Instantly, I was there, and I could see her on the bed._

_She was still asleep, but she was crying and appeared restless. I frowned sadly at her distress and crawled onto the bed next to her, lying by her side and reaching out to cup the side of her face with my hand. "Zoey," I spoke quietly as well as calling to her in my mind. She awakened with a start and was alarmed for a second at the feel of my hand on her face, but then she realized that it was me and relaxed though the tears continued to slide silently down her face._

_"Nyx," when she spoke her voice was still full of love even through her pain._

_I drew her to me, my maternal instincts taking over as I shushed her and held her as she cried. "Sh... I'm here, Zoeybird. Everything will be okay," I spoke in a soft, soothing voice._

_Once she had calmed down enough, Zoey spoke tiredly into my shoulder. "He... **He** was in my dream, again – Kalona. Why won't he just leave me alone?" I could tell that she didn't really want an answer at the moment, so I remained silent and just held her until she fell asleep in my arms._

_I remained awake for a while, trying to think of a way to protect Zoey from Kalona's influence, but I could think of nothing. Eventually, I too returned to sleep, and this time neither of us dreamed._

_**)( )( )( )( )(**_

_When morning came, I woke and smiled softly at the sight of Zoey sleeping contently in my arms. Though I regretted and was saddened by the events that had brought her here, I was glad to be able to be a true mother-figure in Zoey's life. She had already been betrayed by her biological mother and my fallen High Priestess, Neferet. But I would not betray her trust – I valued it too highly, and it wasn't in my nature to betray anyone who trusted in me._

_After a moment, Zoey began to stir and I released her so that she could stretch. When she opened her eyes, she appeared confused for a moment before she remembered how she got here. A brief flash of sadness went through her eyes before being replaced by a mild happiness and familial affection._

_"Good morning, Daughter," I smiled at her and she returned it. I rose and offered her my hand, helping her stand. "Would you like some breakfast?" I asked and she nodded. I sensed a brief flash of thought and saw a brief image of the color brown and I grinned. I had a feeling that I knew what she was thinking. "And brown, non-diet pop?" I clarified and she grinned._

_"Definitely," she agreed with me, seeming excited at the thought of having some of the sugary brown liquid._

_I laughed. "Follow me, then," I said and turned to lead the way._

_Once we were in the hall, Zoey seemed to sober, thinking of something. I waited patiently. I was sure that she would speak to me when she was ready; I was right._

_After a moment, Zoey stopped and I turned to face her. She appeared troubled. "Kalona was in my dream last night, even though I'm here with you," she stated and I nodded, worry making me frown slightly._

_"I know," I replied and she tilted her head a bit as if to ask 'how?' "I was sleeping and, when I felt your distress, I entered your dream," I said truthfully and was gratified that she didn't seem to mind._

_Zoey gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I don't suppose you know of a way to keep him out of my head when I sleep?" she asked hopefully._

_I shook my head regretfully. "No, I don't. The connection between the two of you is strong, even stronger than the connection between you and me," I revealed and she appeared shocked by the news._

_"But... how?" she asked._

_Again, I shook my head. "I don't know, Zoeybird," I paused to consider whether to reveal the rest._

_"What is it?" Zoey noticed that I appeared to have left something unsaid and I was only mildly surprised by her sharp instincts._

_"The only reason that our connection remains is because you have chosen me," I stated and she appeared even more surprised._

_"Wait... what?" she inquired, obviously wondering why our connection hinged on her choice._

_"I have no inherent claim over you. You have to choose me. I don't possess you in any way; you don't belong to me," I explained and, when she smiled a bit at my words, it was my turn to be curious. "What is it?" I asked her and her smile widened a bit._

_"I hate being the idea of possessed more than anything else, but you are the exception to the rule. I do belong to you in a way, even if I have to choose it. And I don't mind belonging to you because I trust you and I have faith in you," she said and shrugged as if it were no big deal, though I knew that she meant every word. I, on the other hand, was deeply touched by her words. It was deeply satisfying to know that she believed and trusted in me so deeply._

_"Thank you," I spoke sincerely. "You should know that, in a way, I belong to you as well. I belong to all of my vampyre children, though the connection between us is even stronger," I said and we both smiled at each other, the issue of Kalona put out of our minds for the moment. "Come, let us go and eat," I said, taking her hand and leading her toward the dining room, both of us laughing as we saw a couple of black-and-white cats playing together on the floor._

_Our issues weren't forgotten, but for the moment we both allowed ourselves to relax and enjoy the morning._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: There you have it – the third chapter. :) I feel really good about this story so far, and I look forward to getting deeper into it. So, leave me a review and tell me what you think! And feel free to include ideas for the story! :D **_

_**Also, if you can answer this question, I will write a House of Night one-shot focused on either Zoey or Nyx: How many human boyfriends did Zoey have before she was Marked? Hint: the answer can be found in "Marked."**_


	4. Unbelievable

_Disclaimer: Still don't belong to me..._

_A/N: So, in my story, Zoey doesn't yet know that Darkness can enter Nyx's realm, although she does know that Kalona was one of Nyx's Warriors. Reminder: "filia" means "daughter". Okay, here we go!_

_**Chapter Four: Unbelievable**_

_Zoey_

_After having breakfast, which was amazing, and getting ready for the day, I returned downstairs where Nyx was waiting for me near the front entrance. I still couldn't believe that I was getting to really spend some time with my Goddess. It was unbelievable._

_Nyx turned from where she was speaking to one of the Warriors and smiled when she saw me. "Are you ready, Daughter?" she asked._

_"Ready for what?" my voice was full of curiosity._

_"I'm going to show you something," she replied, holding out her hand. When I took it we were engulfed in a flash of white light and suddenly we appeared on a large patch of grass between a forest and a sparkling lake._

_"It's beautiful," I said, turning to look around. I felt like I could stay here and stare forever at the beauty that surrounded me, but I turned back to Nyx._

_"It is," she agreed with me before going on. "Now, I'm going to show something that you can sometimes use the elements to do," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. I watched as she raised a hand. "Air, you give the breath of life, I summon you!" she called and we were suddenly surrounded by powerful, but playful, gale of wind. Then Nyx turned over her hand and used her nail to cut it, and I inhaled deeply._

_I'm only a fledgling but I have the bloodlust of a Changed vampyre. Now, I've smelled and tasted some delicious blood, it's true. But nothing I've ever smelled has ever appealed to me in the way that my Goddess's blood seemed to call to me. Still, I resisted the urge and watched as Nyx licked her hand once to make the blood flow more freely and waved it to sprinkle her blood on the wind – where it disappeared and hundreds of small, yellow forms appeared and became solid._

_I gasped. "What are they?" I asked, full of wonder as I watched the beings dance in the wind and heard them laugh as the gale died down to a soft breeze whipping around us._

_Nyx laughed. "These are elemental sprites. This is what I wanted to show and teach you about, today. You will find that you will see and experience many things here which you had thought impossible," she said and I nodded. "In my realm, elemental sprites will appear when you call on their element and they will become solid when you sprinkle your blood on them," she explained._

_A thought occurred to me while she was speaking. "Will they ever appear on Earth?" I asked and she smiled._

_"Very good, Zoeybird," she complimented me. "Elemental sprites will appear on Earth, but only in places of ancient power which are free of corruption," she told me and I smiled at the knowledge that there were some places on Earth where this extraordinary magic could be found. "Would you like to call the other elements to join us?" she asked and I nodded eagerly._

_I took a deep breath before raising my hand as Nyx had. "Fire, you provide warmth and strength, in Nyx's name I summon you!" I called and a ring of intangible flames filled the air around us. This time, I could see the transparent forms of the red sprites in the fire. "Water, you provide relief and wisdom, in Nyx's name I summon you!" Now, the air was filled with a cool rain which passed through us harmlessly, and I saw the blue sprites within the water. "Earth, you provide stability and knowledge, in Nyx's name I summon you!" Suddenly, the grass brightened and a soft green glow surrounded us, in which I could see the green sprites watching and eagerly waiting to become tangible. "Spirit, you are the essence of all living things, in Nyx's name I summon you!" I called on the last element and was filled with a rush of joy, easing some of my ever-present grief._

_"You've done wonderfully, my Daughter," Nyx said, grinning as she looked around at the sight before us. The air was now filled with yellow, red, blue, green, and purple sprites which danced and laughed all around us. "Now, give them your blood as I showed you and allow them to join the physical realm," she instructed and I nodded, turning my hand over before drawing my fingernail across it._

_I licked across the cut once, focusing on making the blood flow, before I flung my hand out and watched my blood sink into the waiting sprites before they became solid and began their revelry once more. I grinned as I felt the power and just... purity, which surrounded me. It was incredible. I laughed, even though calling all of the elements in such a powerful way had drained me immensely, and Nyx smiled at me once more._

_"Come, join me and let us dance with them before they return to their spirit forms once more," Nyx said and the two of us joined hands. We danced with the sprites and laughed, simply enjoying their beauty, for what seemed an eternity before they swirled around us once more before fading and then calling out a goodbye before disappearing._

_When they were gone, I laughed breathlessly once more before I sat down and lay back on the grass. "That was... amazing," I said as Nyx joined me in perusing the, for now, cerulean-colored sky._

_"It is a wondrous thing to behold," the Goddess agreed before stiffening and sitting up to look around._

_I sat up as well. "What is it?" I asked my voice low._

_"There is Darkness nearby. Come, Zoey, let us return to my home," she said and I quickly took her hand and we appeared back in the front entranceway in her home, the first Domus Noctis or House of Night, she had called it._

_I was confused when her words fully registered in my mind. "Wait, how can there be darkness in your realm," I asked in confusion._

_Nyx sighed, relaxing now that we were out of danger. She began to walk towards another room and I followed. "There must always be balance in all things. Darkness and Light must be equal. My realm is a place of great good, so some evils must be allowed to enter it as well, in order to keep the balance," she explained and I began to understand a little better._

_"You say 'darkness' and 'light' as if they were people," I observed curiously and she nodded, smiling at me._

_"That's correct. They are not people, but they are two specific entities. They are personified by two bulls, one of the darkest black and one of the most brilliant white," she explained before pausing and turning to me. "Tell me, which bull do you think represents Darkness?"_

_"The white one," I answered automatically, following my instincts._

_Nyx grinned. "You are correct, Zoeybird. Your instincts will never fail you if you follow them. Now, why do you think that the white bull represents Darkness instead of Light?" she asked._

_I thought for a moment. At first, I wasn't sure. It didn't make much sense. Then, I remembered something that Nyx had said to me when she first Marked me. "Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good." I didn't realize that I had spoken the words aloud until Nyx grinned at me and nodded._

_"Most people would assume that the black bull would represent Darkness because of its color and consider the white bull to represent Light, but it's the opposite. The white bull is the incarnation of Darkness, just as the black bull is the incarnation of Light," she confirmed before smiling at me. "Do you truly understand?" she asked and I hesitated._

_"I think I'm starting to," I said truthfully._

_"I am glad. You will learn much in the time that you are here, Daughter," Nyx spoke warmly, and we went into a room where there was a table holding a bottle of wine, two goblets, and there was a DVD remote._

_I was confused at first. Then, I saw the large television that was mounted on the wall. I shook my head in disbelief. If you had asked me which thing I thought was less likely to happen today: Seeing elemental sprites that I hadn't known existed, or watching a movie with my Goddess – it definitely wouldn't have been the sprites. But, when I thought about it, it wasn't all that strange. Why shouldn't Nyx watch movies just like everyone else? "So, what are we watching?" I asked as we took our seats on either side of the table. I was still exhausted from calling the elements the way that I had and I felt like I might just fall asleep where I sat._

_Nyx smiled. "A classic – Gone with the Wind," she said before pouring our glasses, although she didn't fill mine all the way. She quickly started the movie before she rose and came to stand before me. "I can feel your weariness, Daughter," she said softly and her voice held the kind of motherly concern that my own mother hadn't shown for me in years._

_I gave a half-smile and nodded._

_She held out the same arm that she had cut earlier. Her hand was completely healed then she drew her nail across her wrist to open it. Again, I was hit with scent of her blood and I automatically shut my eyes and inhaled deeply. When I opened my eyes again, Nyx smiled at me and nodded. "Go ahead, filia, drink," she encouraged me and I immediately leaned forward to place my mouth over the red line._

_It was... there are no words that can accurately describe the feeling of drinking Nyx's blood. It was phenomenal, powerful, incredible, amazing... It was perfect. Her blood was like a white-hot rush of power, burning through me and filling me with strength. Through her blood, I could feel all of her love for me and I returned the sentiment. Unlike when I had tasted blood before, however, there was no uncontrollable desire that went along with it, and I guessed that Nyx was controlling the transaction. After all, in a way, I was her daughter and she my mother. So, without the desire burning through me, I was able to stop once I felt sated once more. Then, I licked across the line once more to stop it from bleeding and released Nyx's arm._

_I looked up to where Nyx stood, smiling down at me with a look of love and pride in her eyes. "Thank you," I said sincerely as she returned to her seat._

_Nyx laughed softly. "You are most welcome, Daughter," she said, picking up her goblet as I did the same. "I do not often allow others to drink of my blood, but, if you ever you have need of it, then I shall grant it to you," she said and I was honored by her words._

_"Thank you" I murmured, repeating my thanks, and we shared a smile before we turned to face the screen where we could see Scarlett O'Hara sitting on the steps of an old southern home._

_I was wrong. Watching a movie with Nyx wasn't the most unbelievable thing to happen today, because never, even in my wildest dreams, would I ever have thought that Nyx would offer me her blood. It just proved what she had said: I was already experiencing things that I could never have imagined._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: Alright, there it is – the fourth chapter. Send me a review and tell me what you think so far, and don't hesitate to give suggestions for the story! ;)**_

_**Also, I'll repeat the question from the last chapter: How many human boyfriends did Zoey have before she was Marked? Hint: the answer can be found in "Marked." And I will write a House of Night one-shot focused on either Zoey or Nyx if you answer correctly. Hint #2: Heath was not Zoey's only boyfriend when she was human.**_


	5. The Duties of a Goddess

_Disclaimer: I only **wish** they were mine..._

_**Chapter Five: The Duties of a Goddess**_

_Zoey_

_When I woke the next day, I felt the now familiar sadness wash over me. I couldn't help it. It was like an ever-present ache inside of me. I shook my head and climbed out of bed. I was eager to have breakfast, so I hurried to dress before going out into the hall and finding my way down into the dining room._

_I was surprised that I didn't see Nyx. I did see a note on the table where my breakfast waited. When I read it, I was slightly disappointed._

_"Zoey,_

_I've had to leave on business_

_For the morning, but I shall_

_Return around noon. Speak to_

_Cora after you've finished breakfast._

_She will wait for you in the front entranceway_

_And she will show you to the stables._

_- Nyx"_

_I sighed, but I had known that Nyx wouldn't be able to spend every moment with me. I quickly finished my breakfast and went to the front door where I saw a vampyre waiting for me. Her sapphire-blue Mark was in the shape of two felines curled on her forehead, their tails hanging down over her cheekbones. And, as was the norm with vampyres, she was extraordinarily beautiful._

_When I walked up to her, she smiled at me and we grasped forearms in the traditional vampyre greeting. "Hello, Zoey. I'm Cora. Nyx has instructed me to show you to the stables while she's away," she said, seeming friendly._

_I smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said politely._

_"Shall we?" she asked and I nodded. She turned and led me through the house until we reached the back door. After we were outside, we quickly made our way to the stables. "You may have any horse you choose," she said before smiling. "I understand that you've ridden before, so I'll leave you for now, but if you have need of anything just call my name and I will here," she said before bowing slightly and going back out._

_I smiled as I saw all of the beautiful horses that were there. They were incredible. Before long, I found one that suited me. She was good-sized mare, and both her hide and her mane were jet-black. I unlocked her stall and entered it. "Hi, pretty girl," I murmured, reaching out to rub her nose affectionately. Even though if they stood next to each other they would look completely different, she reminded me of Persephone, back at the Tulsa House of Night._

_Before long, I was riding the mare and leading her across the field. She responded well to me, as I had had a feeling she would, which is why I had chosen to ride bareback. As I rode, it seemed that only minutes had passed, but eventually I began to tire and returned the mare to her stall, where I took my time mucking her stall and brushing her down with the supplies that I found in the tack room. Once I was finished and turned to leave, I noticed that her name was posted by her stall – "Lux". "Huh. It figures that her name would mean 'Light'," I said to myself. I may not be that great at Latin – in fact, I only know a few of the more basic words – but even I knew that one._

_I was absent-mindedly making my way through the mansion, which is why I didn't notice her until she spoke._

_"Arturo!" Nyx spoke sharply, and I noticed a man, a vampyre, kneeling before her. Unlike everyone that I had seen her so far, he appeared to be angry and resentful._

_When he spoke, his voice was full of hatred. "I do not have to explain myself to you, Nyx," he sneered her name and my eyes widened in shock._

_I was even more surprised when the Goddess spoke harshly, her voice cold and imperious. "Then you leave me with no choice." As she spoke, she looked down and waved a hand, causing a hole to form through which I could some unknown forest which I assumed was somewhere on Earth. "Arturo, I hereby cast you out of the Otherworld. Until such time as you earn and ask for my forgiveness, you are banned body and soul from my realm," she said and the man, Arturo, paled and his visage twisted in hate before Nyx's hand flashed out and struck him down._

_I watched as he fell, and I was struck by this side of Nyx which I hadn't seen before. I wondered what he had done for Nyx to banish him from her realm. Suddenly, I realized that it would be incredibly rude for me to continue to stand here without announcing myself. Besides, I was sure that she knew that I was here. "Nyx," I spoke her name softly in greeting and she turned to face me._

_Nyx took a deep breath, shaking her head a bit and sighing. "Hello, Daughter," she returned my greeting with a small, reserved smile._

_I wasn't sure if I should ask, but I did anyway. "Where were you?" I asked hesitantly._

_"There was trouble in another portion of the Otherworld. Arturo disobeyed one of the most basic precepts of my realm," she said and while I thought I understood, I was still confused._

_"But... why did you cast him out?" I asked and was chagrined to realize that I sounded a bit disapproving. Actually, I **felt **disapproving and even slightly resentful. Apparently, Nyx noticed my tone of voice, too, because she raised an eyebrow._

_"Because, he has begun turning to Darkness, and it is my duty to protect both my realm and its inhabitants from those who would seek to harm it," she said, choosing to ignore my disapproval._

_I knew that I should stop there, but I couldn't help it. "But, why didn't you try to turn him back?" I asked and immediately regretted speaking._

_I could feel Nyx's displeasure. "I did, actually, but he has chosen not to hear me. Zoey," she paused to gather her thoughts. "You must understand that everything I do, I do with a reason. You must trust that I would not remove him from the Otherworld unless I had no other choice," she said and I nodded meekly. It was true – I should have known that. She just seemed so much like any other person that sometimes it was easy to overlook the fact that she was a Goddess and had far more power and responsibility than I could imagine. Nyx looked into my eyes. "Do you understand?"_

_When Nyx spoke, I could feel my negative feelings fall away and I nodded. "I do. Forgive me," I apologized sincerely and she relaxed. I did understand, and I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "What else do you do?" I asked after a moment, curiosity raging within me._

_She smiled a little at that, tilting her head to signal me to walk with her. She led me out and into one of the gardens that I had seen. "I keep the balance within this realm, first and foremost, because your world is tied to this one far more than you realize. But I also watch over your world and all of my vampyre children. I guide and help them when they need it, just as I do with you and your circle," she explained and when she mentioned my circle I felt a rush of guilt._

_It was then that I realized that I hadn't really thought about my friends since I had been here. Nyx glanced at me as if sensing my thoughts, which she probably was. It may seem strange, but it didn't bother me at all._

_"You may see them if you wish. I can show them to you," she spoke softly, seemingly over her former irritation with me._

_My eyes widened. "Please," I said eagerly and she stopped walking._

_She waved a hand in front of her while she spoke. "I wish to see Zoey Redbird's circle."_

_Suddenly, a circular image appeared and I could see them. They appeared to be outside the High Council's castle. I could see that they were upset, but I was glad that they didn't appear to be harmed. It pained me when I saw the look of anguish on Stark's face. I could tell that he felt like he had failed me, but he hadn't._

_"They are mourning your absence," Nyx spoke softly._

_"I wish that I could be there for them, but..." I paused for a moment before going on. "At the same time, I feel like I never want to leave," I confessed and Nyx turned to me with a sympathetic smile on her face._

_"You could, if you chose to, but you would not be there to help them deal with the troubles and dangers that they face. It would be your choice to remain here, but you must choose wisely," Nyx spoke sternly. "Would you abandon them, or would you return and help them fight against the Darkness which threatens the world?"_

_I didn't even hesitate to answer. "As much as I would love to stay here, I could never abandon them like that. Eventually, I have to go back and face both Kalona and Neferet," I said resolutely, although not without reluctance, and Nyx smiled._

_"That is good, Daughter, because you are the only one who can stop them," the Goddess replied, and I sighed._

_I suddenly remembered that when I had first been Marked I had panicked and exclaimed to Nyx that I couldn't even Parallel Park. Now, I was the most powerful fledgling in vampyre history, I had affinities for all five elements, and it was up to me – along with the help of my friends – to save the world. And you know what? I still couldn't Parallel Park. I sighed. I really did wish that there was someone more qualified, more experienced, that could save the world instead of me. Sadly, it didn't look like that was going to happen._

_**A/N: Okay, there's chapter five. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing the story, so thanks guys! :D Keep it up, and leave me a review for this chapter! ;)**_

_**The question from the last two chapters stands: How many boyfriends did Zoey have before she was Marked? Hints: The answer can be found in "Marked" and Heath was not the only one. Good luck!**_


	6. Irresistible

_Disclaimer: Not mine..._

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've just been busy but I'm back now! :) Also, I edited the last chapter just a little so be sure to go back and read that one first!_

_**Chapter Six: Irresistible**_

_Nyx_

_I sighed as I entered my chambers after saying goodnight to Zoey. Yesterday, when I spoke to her after banishing Arturo, I could feel the disapproval and resentment that poured forth from her. This worried me, although not for the reasons most people would have thought. It worried me because I could also feel a hint of Kalona's cold presence in her emotions._

_I shook my head. For once, I was unsure of what to do. Zoey's bond with Kalona was growing, as was his influence over my Daughter. Their connection would affect not only her emotions; it would affect her thoughts as well. Kalona already had an effect on her body; soon his effect on her soul would increase as well._

_I frowned as I felt Zoey slip into sleep and her presence began to feel far away. I knew that Kalona was once again entering her dreams. I quickly threw myself into a chair and closed my eyes before I, too, entered Zoey's dream._

_**)( )( )( )( )(**_

_When I appeared in my Daughter's dream, I was once more looking down on the scene taking place. This time, however, Zoey stood on a beautiful, white-sanded beach. She was wearing a **very **short black dress that was both sleeveless and V-neck. I sighed in exasperation at Kalona's choice of indecent clothing for her, before looking around. There was a small table near her and it was covered with a simple black table cloth and there was a bottle of wine with two glasses sitting next to it. With, the electric heat that was thrumming through the air and the bright moonlight pouring down from above, it was what some would consider a picture-perfect date – and that was exactly what Kalona intended, I'm sure._

_I watched as Zoey's eyes narrowed as she no doubt knew exactly how she came to be here. But she couldn't contain a gasp of amazement as Kalona appeared holding a single rose – a single, **midnight-black** rose. He smirked and approached her with it. Though I could already tell that Kalona's intention tonight was solely to seduce her, not turn her to Darkness, and that enraged me, I chose to try and simply observe opinionated for the time being._

_"Hello, my dear Zoey," Kalona spoke in a rich, seductive voice and Zoey shivered at his use of her true name._

_"I'm not yours," Zoey said sharply, though I could tell that she had to force herself to say the words._

_"I am aware of that," he said smoothly and I felt Zoey's shock._

_"W-what?" she asked, her voice uncertain._

_Kalona smiled. "I know that you are not mine," he repeated before taking another step forward. "I brought this for you," he said softly, reaching out with the hand he was holding the rose in and sweeping it softly across her cheek before stopping and holding it out to her._

_Zoey stared suspiciously at it for a moment before hesitantly accepting it. "Thank you," she muttered._

_Kalona grinned. "Do you like it?" he asked and seemed genuinely pleased when she nodded. "Come, let us sit."_

_Zoey followed him to the table and her eyes widened as she sat in the chair that **Kalona** had actually pulled out for her. She cleared her throat. "What's up with you tonight? You're acting... nice," Zoey said, shocked._

_Kalona sat and smiled. "Am I not allowed to be nice?" he asked teasingly, his amber eyes smoldering and Zoey was unable to answer. He smirked just a bit and reached to pour the wine._

_I frowned, momentarily abandoning my attempt at remaining passive while I watched. Kalona was using his influence subtly and in such a way that Zoey truly was unable to resist. I had been confident the last time that I watched Kalona and Zoey interact, but now I was unsure just how long my Daughter could go before she was forced to surrender._

_"I must say, you do look irresistible in that dress," Kalona murmured, and Zoey seemed to realize what she was wearing for the first time._

_Zoey scowled before sighing and settling for simply glaring at him. "Thank you," she accepted the compliment ungraciously but Kalona simply smiled._

_"Your wine, my dear," he said formally, holding out the full wineglass, which was full of a shimmering scarlet-gold liquid. I gasped when I saw it – Sanguine Intolerabilisa, otherwise known as "Blood of the Irresistible." It was a wine unlike any other. It was made up of the most intoxicating substances ever to be created, though not even I could name what they were. Sanguine Intolerabilisa was also very... **stimulating. **If Zoey were to drink that, then the chances of Kalona's failure were practically non-existent. And he would be swift to take advantage of the opening. He would take her and I would lose her, the one who I was most reluctant to lose for reasons that not even she was aware of yet!_

_I was shocked out of my panicked thoughts when I felt the intense desire that suddenly shot through my body. Again, I was experiencing Zoey's emotions and I watched on in horror as she drank the intoxicating liquid which could very well be her undoing. No! My entire being was crying out, but I could do nothing to stop it. It must be Zoey's choice. Even now, I would not take away my Daughter's free will, even if every fiber of my divine being was begging me to._

_I flinched a little as I heard the low, involuntary moan that Zoey made. She had taken another – rather large – gulp of the sinfully delicious drink and was now beginning to feel the effects: her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly, her pupils started to dilate, and I could feel the desire pounding through her in time with her blood._

_I shook my head rapidly. I couldn't take control of Zoey's dream without stripping her of her free will, and I couldn't just not interfere and allow this to go on. What was I going to do...?_

_**)( )( )( )( )(**_

_Kalona_

_I felt a tingle of cold desire rush through me at the sound of Zoey's moan. I could tell that the wine was already affecting her in an... **interesting **way – which is exactly why I'd chosen it._

_I watched as her chest began to move slightly more rapidly and her cheeks flushed faintly, her pupils dilating a bit. I had to force myself not to lick my lips at the tantalizing sight before me. It was working. In my mind, I celebrated gleefully. Zoey would be mine._

_Unfortunately, I may have celebrated too quickly. Zoey appeared to realize that something was wrong, though she hadn't yet put down her glass. I thought quickly before giving a sexy smile. The wine may not have overcome her senses completely yet but I could help speed its effect._

_"What's the matter, dear Zoey?" I spoke in a deep, seductive voice and was pleased to see the girl's breathing grow more rapid as she automatically leaned towards me. "Aren't you going to finish your wine? You wouldn't want me to have to drink by myself, now would you?" I asked nonchalantly, in my mind urging her to drink._

_Zoey paused for a moment, struggling to think through the haze of desire that was beginning to envelope her. "No, that would be a shame wouldn't it?" she said sarcastically, and I laughed lightly, hoping desperately that she would succumb._

_I waited a single moment more... Yes! I couldn't help giving a small grin as she lifted the glass to her lips and continued to drink the amorous liquid. I could feel my body tensing with anticipation. She would be mine._

_I could feel my eyes growing soft with lust as I looked upon her. She moaned once more and a shiver of desire ran through her. I wanted to stand and go to her instantly, but I didn't dare. In order for her to be completely lost, she had to consume **two** glasses of the Sanguine Intolerabilisa._

_Still, I couldn't hold back a small smirk when she finished the first glass, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed as she gave another small moan. When she opened her eyes, she seemed disappointed that her glass was empty. She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "May I have some more?" when she spoke I could hear the desire in her voice. I smiled graciously at her – who was I to disappoint?_

_"Of course, my dear Zoey," I said smoothly, pouring her an even larger amount than before. She didn't seem to mind._

_"Thank you," she said, sounding sincere this time and barely pausing before bringing the glass to her lips._

_I was mesmerized by the sight. Zoey was gulping the liquid greedily now and another low moan escaped her. I couldn't stop myself this time. I rose and slowly made my way around the table; I was by her side before she realized that I had moved. Unlike before, she didn't seem to mind my closeness. Her eyes were dark with desire and I automatically reached out to pull her up as she set her glass back down. Right now, I didn't care if she had finished the wine. I didn't care if she wasn't ready. **I wanted her.**_

_"Kalona," she murmured, but before she could protest I leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She responded ardently, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing herself against me. I moaned deeply at the feel of her lightly clothed, and clearly aroused, body pressed against mine._

_My hands found her hips for a moment before I caressed Zoey's body with one hand. She shivered in desire and moaned against my lips as my hand came up to caress the side of her breast. At the sound of her moan, my control broke. I placed my hands back on her hips and lifted her, her long legs wrapping around my waist. I spared a brief flicker of thought to transport us from the beach to a bedroom, which was a deep red and had a massive bed in the center of the room. I wasted no time, crossing and kneeling on the bed before placing Zoey on it._

_By now my lust was surging through me and I was in no way hesitant in my exploration of Zoey's body. I had waited a thousand years for this; I was done waiting. Nothing was going to stop me now. Unfortunately, I was unaware of two very important facts: First, Zoey's wine glass was **not** fully emptied as I'd thought, and second, Zoey's love for Nyx did indeed run deeper than I could ever have imagined._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know! :) Oh, and since no one has guessed correctly the answer to the question I will tell you. Zoey actually had 3 boyfriends before she was Marked. :D Anyway, new question:**_

_**What does Zoey do to escape Kalona in one of her first dreams of him? Hint: You'll find the answer in Tempted.**_


	7. A Secret Revealed

_Disclaimer: House of Night belongs to P.C Cast and Kristen Cast, not me..._

_**Chapter Seven: A Secret Revealed**_

_Nyx_

_I felt the first slivers of panic start to wrap around me as I watched Zoey and Kalona kiss. The only thing that kept the panic from overwhelming me at the moment was the fact that there was still an inch of liquid left in Zoey's wine glass._

_I could still feel Zoey's emotions thrumming through the air. There was an overpowering sense of lust and desire that flowed together like an electric current. But I could also feel that Zoey was still trying to fight against it. She hadn't yet succumbed fully to Kalona._

_I watched as the landscape changed and became the interior of a bedroom, but I wasted no time examining it as my fallen Warrior placed Zoey on the large bed and lowered himself on top of her. Again, frustration washed over me. I could not take away Zoey's choice; she had to choose to stop this from happening. She had to choose me._

_Suddenly, it occurred to me. My Daughter could not know that I was here, but I could still speak to her._

_I concentrated. "Zoey, my Daughter, hear me," I whispered into her mind and I was anxious for a moment before I saw her hands, which were gripping Kalona's shoulders, tense and I felt just a bit of her haze of intoxicating desire ease. "You must fight Daughter! If Kalona claims you as his own, you will find it a thousand times harder to resist his every command," I urged her and I felt a flash of recognition run through her. Unfortunately, Kalona chose this moment to move his lips to Zoey's neck and I felt her concentration slip away again._

_I sighed in frustration. With each second that passed, my bond with Zoey weakened a bit more. I reached out one last time, desperate to have her hear me. I couldn't lose her. "Zoeybird, listen to me. If you surrender yourself to him, all will be lost. Your friends' sacrifice, your lost love's spent life; your Warrior's love – they will have been for nothing. The choice rests with you. Please..." I trailed off for a moment and, for the first time in centuries, I felt hot tears run down my face. "Please, my Daughter. Do not forsake me, I beg you. You are far more special to me than you know. As you already know, you are no ordinary fledgling. You are so much more. Es, eo electi. Tu filia Nyx, filiam meam," I whispered the words and suddenly I felt the haze that had been surrounding Zoey break. My words had echoed deep within her, I know, and she had chosen. I felt my tears slowly turn to tears of joy as Zoey called the elements to her._

_"Air, come to me!" she cried and flung her hands at Kalona. Air responded and threw the fallen Warrior across the room and pinned him against the wall. Kalona appeared stunned, his eyes still full of lust before a glint of anger entered them. However, before he could act, Zoey spoke again. "Spirit, in the name of Nyx, I ask that you remove me from this dream and bring me back to wakefulness!" she said and a proud smile formed on my face as she vanished in a burst of purple light._

_I, too, removed myself from the dream and opened my eyes to see that I was still sitting in one of the chairs in my chambers. I sighed in relief, before my brows drew together slightly. I was a little bit nervous to tell Zoey the truth, but I would not keep it from her any longer. It was her right to know._

_I rose and slowly made my way across the hall before I entered Zoey's chambers. I could feel her unease and I didn't bother knocking first. She was confused and curious, as well as relieved, and I knew that she could feel my presence and welcomed it._

_When I entered her bedroom, she was sitting up in bed waiting for me. I gave a small smile as I looked at her. With her dark eyes which filled with love as she saw me, the way that she held herself perfectly straight, and her serious yet curious expression she reminded me of someone very dear to me – someone who I could feel approaching and who would be here in a few moments._

_"Hello, Zoeybird," I spoke quietly as I sat on the edge of her bed and she smiled a little at the sound of my voice. It pleased me that my presence brought her joy._

_"Nyx," she greeted me respectfully before she began to speak. "You were there in my dream weren't you?" she asked, and though I knew that normally, considering the nature of her dream, she would have been embarrassed, she seemed to have something on her mind at the moment and I was certain I knew what it was._

_"Yes," I agreed, waiting for the question that I knew was coming._

_"When you spoke to me... What did you mean? You said something, I couldn't understand it," she said and I could see the confusion in her eyes._

_I smiled softly. "What I said was true. You are completely unlike anyone you have ever known in your life on Earth, and there is a reason for this. Zoey, your 'parents' on Earth were not your real parents. You were placed in their family," I said and her eyes widened in shock. I felt a presence approaching before it stopped just out of sight outside Zoey's bedroom._

_"Then... who are my real parents?" she asked hesitantly and I smiled softly._

_"Es, eo electi. Tu filia Nyx, filiam meam," I told her, as I had in her dream. At the same time, I called to him in my mind and he stepped forward. Zoey gasped when saw him and a flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes before she looked back to me with wondering eyes._

_I reached back and took his hand in mine as he came to stand next to me. "Zoey, you are the Chosen. You are the one true daughter of Nyx, my Daughter. You are both mine and Erebus' biological daughter," I told her, squeezing my Consort's hand lightly before he spoke._

_"Hello, my dear daughter," Erebus said, smiling as he looked down at his only daughter who was, at the moment, speechless._

_Both Erebus and I waited anxiously for our daughter's reaction. We both tensed when she blinked and began to speak._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it in a cliffhanger and yes, I'm mean. :P So, there you have it – the seventh chapter! I know that this one's a little short and I'll try to update soon, but I can guarantee that I'll update faster with a little encouragement! So, review and let me know what you think! :D**_


	8. Explaining

_Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me..._

_**Chapter Eight: Explaining **_

_Zoey_

_I couldn't believe it. I was stunned, shocked. Nyx had just told me that she and her Consort, Erebus, were my biological parents. And now she and Erebus were sitting on the bed in front of me waiting to see what I would say. Oh. My. Goddess. Or should I say Mother?_

_I remained completely still as a cacophony of thoughts swirled through my mind. My biological mother was my Goddess, Nyx, and my father was her immortal Consort, Erebus. It was all just too much. I had known from the moment that I saw her that I loved Nyx. I admired her and truly did think of her as a sort of mother-figure. But still... I had never expected to find out that she truly **was** my mother._

_Still, even with all of the confusion that was rushing through me, I couldn't deny that I was glad. I was ecstatic, actually, and I couldn't have asked for a better pair of parents. But... I still expected an explanation of some kind._

_I blinked a few times before I finally spoke. "I'm not sure... That I completely understand. You're really my parents?" I asked, glancing between Nyx and Erebus... my mother and father._

_They seemed to relax slightly and Nyx nodded, smiling at me a little, but Erebus was the one to speak. "Well, you are Nyx and mine only biological daughter," he started, smiling at me a little. "And even though we sent you to Earth, we love you more than anything. You mean the world to both of us," he said, and he spoke with such sincerity that I couldn't help but smile._

_"But why did you send me to Earth?" I asked, curious to see what they would say. I was still freaking out inside, but I was trying to stay calm._

_Nyx answered me this time, her expression slightly pained. "We hated to see you go, and we didn't want to send you away but it was necessary. We could feel that Kalona would soon escape his prison within the earth, and I had felt Neferet's gradual rejection of me for quite some time. As I said, you are unlike anyone else that walks the Earth. No one else is capable of returning balance to the world; anyone that tried would surely fail. You were needed there, so we had to send you. But we never stopped watching over you. We were always with you. We cried when you cried, we laughed when you laughed, and your enemies were our enemies. We are so very sorry that we sent you away from us, but you must know that we love you so much. We have always loved you, and we always will," she said, speaking softly. Now that I knew that she truly was my mother, I could identify that hidden emotion that I had sometimes glimpsed in her eyes when she looked at me. It was longing. She longed for me to accept her as my true mother in the same way that I had longed to truly be her daughter. But, now that my wish had come true, I found that I was hesitant to fully accept her. And I had a feeling I knew why, but I wasn't going to dwell on it now._

_I just nodded at her words before asking my next question, turning to face my... father, as I did so. "I met you once didn't I?" I asked calmly, certain that I was correct, and they both appeared to be taken aback._

_Erebus nodded. "Yes," he said with a small smile. "When you got lost in the park, I came down to see you. It was getting dark and it was cold out. I was worried about you, so I came down and guided you in the right direction. You were with Linda," he said, frowning as he said her name, "and she left you unattended for ten minutes and you wandered off, trying to find her. You were only six years old at the time," he said softly and I smiled a little bit._

_"You were dressed in ordinary clothes, but I couldn't help but feel like you were far more important than anyone I had ever met before. I could feel a sort of... power, surrounding you. I knew that I could trust you. I felt... safe with you," I admitted and he grinned happily while Nyx looked between the two of us with a soft smile on her face. Something occurred to me then, as I looked at my... mother, and I frowned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked a flash of hurt going through me although I was careful not to let it show._

_Nyx frowned and she hesitated for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure why," she started. "But, somehow, I could just feel that it wasn't time yet. I told you before to trust your instincts, and I meant it. My instincts were telling me that, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't reveal the truth to you yet. It wasn't the right time. I am sorry, filiam meam," she apologized, her eyes soft with remorse and I couldn't help but forgive her. If she said that it wasn't right to tell me before, then I would believe her._

_I nodded, reaching out and taking her hand. "I understand. Thank you for explaining some things to me. Both of you," I added, looking between the two of them, and they smiled happily. I smiled a bit, too. Sure, I was still shocked by this news, but it felt... right, somehow. It felt good, and I felt like I had finally found that one place that I belonged unlike any other. Although, I still wasn't ready to fully accept it, but I had already resolved not to think about that right now._

_I was drawn out of my thoughts when I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming wave of tiredness. I hadn't slept long before I woke, and the time that I was asleep was spent in a dream with Kalona. Oh Goddess. I had completely forgotten about my dream until now. I yawned. Goddess, I was exhausted._

_Nyx smiled at me, moving her hand from mine and to my cheek. I automatically leaned into her hand; it just came naturally. "You are exhausted, Daughter. Rest, now, and we will speak more when you wake," she said and I felt my body begin to relax._

_Erebus stepped forward, then, and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Goodnight, my daughter. I will leave you alone with your mother for now, but I will see you in the morning," he said and I smiled._

_"Goodnight," I said. I liked him, and I still felt just as safe with him as I did when I was six years old, but I wasn't ready to address him as my father just yet. He just nodded, kissed Nyx which I felt slightly uncomfortable with (I mean, come on. Even if it's still new to me, they are my parents), and then left the room._

_Nyx smiled at me once more when we were alone. She paused for a moment before speaking and she appeared oddly unsure of herself considering that she was a Goddess and Night personified. "I understand that this is new to you, but... Would it bother you if I stayed with you for tonight?" she asked and I'm sure that my face betrayed my surprise and slight confusion as she went on to explain. "It's just that I have watched over you for so long, and yet I have had to maintain such a distance from you. I love you, as well as Erebus, more than anything, so it has been quite difficult for me not to be near you," she finished, her eyes again revealing to me that hint of longing that I had seen before._

_Before she had even finished speaking, I had begun to smile. "I would love it if you stayed," I answered truthfully and her face lit up. I reached up and took her hand in my own, before I slid over to the other side of the bed and pulled Nyx forward so that she settled where I had been before. As I laid flat on my stomach, I slipped my right arm under my pillow and continued to hold onto her left hand while she stayed sitting up, looking down at me with undeniable love and affection for me. Once I was comfortable, she reached out her right hand and began rhythmically stroking my hair, causing me to sigh softly and relax further into the embrace of sleep._

_"Goodnight, my Daughter. I love you," Nyx spoke softly and I smiled as I looked up at her._

_"Goodnight," I said, closing my eyes and hearing Nyx begin to sing, a few last thoughts running through my mind. First, Nyx and Erebus were my parents. Second, though I didn't think that I would have much trouble accepting Erebus as my father, I was unable to fully accept Nyx as my mother, at the moment. Third, I loved them; I loved them and I was home. With those three things fresh in my mind, I fell asleep to the feeling of my Goddess, my mother stroking my hair as she sang to me quietly. It was perfect, and I surrendered to the embrace of sleep gladly, wrapped in a feeling of contentment and safety unlike anything that I had ever known before._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? Review and let me know. Also, don't hesitate to include any ideas that you have for the story. Thanks for reading! ;)**_


	9. Avoidance and Abandonment

_Disclaimer: Does not belong to me..._

_**Chapter Nine: Avoidance and Abandonment**_

_Nyx_

_It had been two weeks, now, since Erebus and I had told Zoey the truth. I had dreamt of this day since the day that I sent my daughter to Earth. I felt happier than I had felt in a long while. It was wonderful, but I could tell that something was wrong._

_Zoey wasn't accepting me – not really. She had fully accepted Erebus as her father. She had even accidentally called him 'Dad' on more than one occasion. Yet it seemed as though Zoey had been more of a daughter to me before she knew that she truly was my daughter._

_Truly, it pained me each time that she referred to me as Nyx, rather than 'Mom' or 'Mother'. She had even started avoiding me. It wasn't that she didn't love me; I could feel that she did. She loved me more than she had ever loved anyone, but at the same time I could feel her wariness when she was near me now. And I couldn't understand it, but I had decided that I was going to get answers to my questions – today._

_**)(**_

_I sighed as I looked down to where Zoey stood on the beach watching her father as he flew through the air. I reached out to him with my mind, telling him what I had planned, and he glanced my way and gave me a soft smile before disappearing._

_Instantly, I appeared by my daughter's side and felt her tense slightly as she felt my presence, though she greeted me with sincere smile. "Nyx," she said and I smiled at her with just a hint of sadness. Somehow, though, she caught it and her expression became worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked quickly and I shook my head, placing my hand on her arm._

_"No, nothing has happened," I reassured her, before pausing for a moment. "I wanted to speak with you about something," I said and I saw a flash of awareness in her eyes. She knew what I wanted to talk about._

_Zoey sighed just a little. "I thought so," she said simply, and I was proud of her for not trying to deny it or run away._

_I sighed. "Zoey, why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, deciding that it would be simpler just to cut to the heart of the issue._

_I became curious when I saw a flash of something dark in my daughter's eyes. Whatever was bothering her obviously ran far deeper than I had originally thought. When she didn't speak after a moment, I sat down and, after a moment's hesitation, she joined me._

_"It's different, now," she said quietly and I became confused, though I remained calm._

_"What's different, darling?" I asked softly and saw her hands, which rested beside her, start to clench together slightly._

_"Everything," she said quietly. "Everything is different. You're my... mother, and that makes everything different."_

_It broke my heart to hear the repressed pain in her voice, but I still didn't understand. "Yes, I am your mother, but how does that change anything between us?" I asked gently, wanting to reach out and hold her in my arms but not wanting to upset her further._

_Zoey looked down at the ground and I waited patiently. "Because... eventually, you're going to stop loving me, too," she whispered the words and I nearly recoiled from the hurt that I felt emanating from her._

_"What do you mean? I don't understand," I said, a hint of desperation appearing in my voice. I didn't really care at that moment. My daughter, my little girl, was hurting. And she thought that I was going to... stop loving her. I had never felt pain such as this before; it was unbearable._

_"You're going to stop loving me," Zoey repeated, in a broken voice, and I could hear the tears that were surely building in her eyes. I was about to respond when she spoke again. "Just like her," she said, her voice nearly silent._

_"Who?" I pleaded, and the answer came to me just as she spoke._

_"My... Linda," she said quietly and, though I felt fire running through my veins when Zoey nearly called Linda Montgomery – well, Linda Heffer, now – her mother, though she had never at any time in the past two weeks so casually granted me that title._

_"Zoey, my daughter, you have nothing to fear. I am not Linda. I am your **true** mother, and I could never stop loving you," I said sincerely, my voice full of warmth and affection._

_When Zoey didn't respond, I moved closer to her and pulled her onto my lap so that I could hold her in my arms and rock her back and forth. "Oh, my sweet daughter, you have endured far more hurt at the hands of that woman than I could ever have imagined. I am sorry, Zoey. I should never have sent you to her. When I sent you, she seemed a perfect choice, because I could tell that she would adore you. But I didn't realize that she was weak enough to allow such a man as her current husband to so completely control her. I am truly sorry, filia meam. Please forgive me, daughter," I whispered as Zoey clung to me, her tears rolling silently down her face. When I was done speaking, she raised her head a little and leaned back so that she could look into my eyes._

_She paused, searching my gaze intently for something which was obviously extremely important to her, before she seemed to find it. When she did, I saw a little of the wariness in her eyes disappear and she gave a small smile as she lay her head back on my shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured and I smiled. The problem wasn't entirely fixed, but I felt that we had made some progress._

_For now, though, I could feel Zoey falling asleep and I slowly stood while cradling her in my arms. The two of us immediately appeared in her chambers and I reached to Erebus to ask him to join us. He appeared just as I was laying Zoey on the bed._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, and I could both hear and feel his concern for myself and our only child._

_I sighed as I sat next to Zoey, reaching out to run my fingers through her hair. "She... I found out why she's been avoiding me, why she's been so wary around me," I said slowly, feeling the pain rising up in me but I quickly pushed it away so that I could focus._

_Erebus slowly came to stand behind me, and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "What was her reason?" he asked after a moment, silently lending me his strength as he felt my struggle to repeat the words that pained me so._

_"She... She was, and may still be, afraid that I would stop loving her, that I would abandon her," I forced the words out and immediately my Consort leaned down to wrap me in his warm embrace, for which I was thankful. "I... For once, I don't know what to do. I want so badly to prove myself to her, yet I am unsure just how to do that," I said desperately._

_"Hush..." Erebus shushed me and began to hum a quiet lullaby in my ear to calm me. "Let us think, my love, over all that has happened. Perhaps, together, we can find the solution that eludes you," he said surely. I instantly felt myself begin to relax._

_"Thank you, Erebus," I whispered, turning my head to kiss him softly before looking back to my sleeping daughter. "Well... First, Zoey's human Consort, Heath, was killed by Kalona," I started and was a bit startled to feel Erebus' slight feelings of disgruntlement. I was confused for a moment before I spoke. "What is troubling you?" I asked._

_Erebus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's just... I find it difficult to think of a boy as my daughter's Consort, in the way that I am to you," he said, frowning slightly, and I couldn't help but laugh. So, **that's** what was bothering him. I knew exactly what he meant by his comment in which he compared Zoey and Heath's former relationship to our own relationship: he was angry at the thought of a boy having sex with his daughter._

_Erebus pouted slightly when I laughed at him, so I decided to put him out of his misery. I turned so that I could cup his cheek in my hand. "Erebus, dear, Zoey never slept with Heath," I said soothingly. I just didn't mention that she had been seduced into sleeping with Loren Blake. I nearly frowned as I remembered that particular piece of information. I had been furious as I watched Loren slowly seduce my innocent daughter. However, I had been unable to interfere and, though I didn't like it, I was rational enough to realize that it was a lesson that my daughter needed to learn if she was to continue on the right path._

_I shook my thoughts away and looked at my Consort. His face was slightly surprised before it became pleased and calm once more. "Well, I will admit that I'm glad," he said happily, looking at our daughter with a soft smile on his face as she sighed in her sleep. His smile became more pronounced and I looked down at Zoey to see her reaching out in her sleep, searching for something._

_I was confused at first. What could she be reaching out for? It was then that her hand found mine, holding on lightly and pulling my hand slightly towards her as she turned to face my Consort and I. I was shocked. Surely, she hadn't been reaching out for me? I was even more stunned when she murmured in her sleep. She only spoke four words, but they made me feel as though I were with Erebus soaring high up in the sky._

_"Nyx..." Zoey sighed. "Mother... Love you," she murmured, gripping my hand more firmly in her own._

_I was... overcome. For the first time, my daughter had verbally acknowledged me as her mother. I was beyond happy at this moment, and I could feel tears of joy running down my face as Erebus bent forward to kiss my cheek. I was so ecstatic at the moment that I had to force myself to focus. Yes, Zoey had called me her Mother, but she was asleep and I knew that her guardedness would reappear when she woke._

_"We should continue going over everything... Second, Zoey and Kalona's bond is strong enough that he can reach her here, in the Otherworld," I said, frowning at my own words. This detail in particular worried me._

_"Third, though she is wary of showing it, Zoey loves you with an intensity that I've never seen before between a mother and daughter," Erebus stated and I automatically smiled at his words before I went on._

_"Fourth, Zoey loved Heath enough that, when he was killed, her soul shattered," I said and both Erebus and I shivered as I spoke of Zoey's soul being shattered. It pained us deeply to think of our daughter's pain, which was so immense that she quite literally could not continue to consciously live without him._

_Once several moments had passed, Erebus spoke again. "So, the way that I see it, you need to find a way to reassure Zoey that you will not ever abandon her," he said and I nodded in agreement._

_"The only trick is figuring out what I can possibly do to reassure her of such a thing," I said, frowning._

_Before Erebus could respond, both of us felt a slight hint of Darkness in the room. We both tensed before we realized that it came from our daughter. I frowned worriedly. "Kalona must be readying himself to enter Zoey's dreams," I said and Erebus frowned deeply. "Come, let us enter as well and keep watch over our precious daughter," I said quickly and he nodded. We immediately joined together before slipping quickly into Zoey's dream._

_This time, Zoey stood in a grove of trees which were obviously meant to resemble the grove which I had taken Zoey to. Zoey stood in the center of the small, circular clearing. Most people would have been overwhelmed by the beauty of their surroundings, but Zoey obviously knew that this was Kalona's doing._

_Erebus frowned next to me. "Where is he?" he asked, searching the clearing and the surrounding trees thoroughly. I had no time to answer his question before we saw the bushes rustle slightly, silently behind where Zoey stood._

_I sighed. "For your sake, I hope that this dream is unlike the others," I said sympathetically to my Consort._

_He appeared confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, a glint of worry appearing in his eyes, but I simply shook my head._

_"You'll see," I said, and we turned our attention back to the clearing. I had a feeling that this could go either one of two ways: very good or very bad. And, for all our sakes, I sincerely hoped that it was the former._

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? I'm probably going to wrap up the story in the next chapter or two, just to let you know. Thanks for reading and send me a review! :D**_


	10. Accepting Love

_**Chapter Ten: Accepting Love**_

_Nyx_

_Erebus and I watched Kalona appear behind Zoey and walk slowly toward her. He walked noiselessly, but Zoey obviously sensed him, since she immediately turned to face him with a wary expression on her face._

_"My little Zoey," Kalona greeted her and Zoey tensed slightly._

_"I am not yours, Kalona. We've been over this before – I don't belong to you," she responded exasperatedly, with a hint of annoyance._

_Kalona chuckled, but also bowed his head in submission. "I was disappointed that you left so quickly last time," he said teasingly, his amber eyes smoldering._

_I felt Erebus tense next to me and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Hush, calm down, Erebus. You know that we cannot interfere," I warned him and he frowned._

_"That... Fallen Warrior, has no right to touch my daughter. He is not worthy even of looking upon her," Erebus said with irritation and I nearly smiled. I had to admit that I loved seeing him so protective of our daughter._

_"I know, my Consort, but hush now and let us continue to watch and listen," I said soothingly. I knew that at least a small amount of his annoyance came from the fact that Kalona had also attempted to woo **me**, when he was still my Oath-bound Warrior, and now he was trying to seduce Erebus' and my daughter. I shook my head to clear it of thought and looked back to the scene taking place. I frowned when I saw Kalona backing Zoey slowly towards a large, king-size bed which had appeared in the center of the clearing._

_"Zoey... You can feel it within you as surely as I can. Both your soul and your body call for me, long for me... You know that I can bring you a pleasure and a pain which is so delicious that it would never feel like enough..." Kalona murmured softly, his eyes taking on a hypnotic effect and the chill of his body sweeping out to fill the clearing._

_I looked to Zoey when I Erebus' body go rigid beneath my hand, which rested on the top of his right shoulder. I could see the conflict within Zoey's eyes. I knew that Kalona's words were true, but I also knew that my daughter, at heart, did not **truly** want Kalona. There was an indecisiveness which pervaded Zoey's entire being, but she appeared to make up her mind._

_As the back of Zoey's knees hit the enormous bed, she quickly moved away from it, her eyes becoming resolved. "Enough, Kalona," she said and her voice was strong and sure._

_Kalona's eyes flashed with worry, but he kept his voice silky and arrogant. "Really, love? Are you quite sure about that?" he asked, raising one eyebrow._

_Again, I could feel Erebus' growing aggravation, as well as my own anger and worry. However, unlike the times that Kalona had tried to charm Zoey, she remained strong and unaffected by his manipulations. And when her daughter spoke, both Erebus and I gasped at the power in her voice._

_"I said... That is enough, Kalona! I will not be swayed by the Darkness in your soul, and I will not be manipulated by you any longer!" Zoey said firmly, and Kalona opened his mouth to protest as his eyes flashed with anger._

_"No! Now, it is my turn to speak. When you killed Heath... I lost more than a Consort, because Heath was more than that to me," she said sternly, and now **she** was the one making **Kalona **back away as she moved steadily towards him._

_"Heath Luck was both my oldest friend and my most loyal confidant... He was like home to me, and you were the one to take that from me," Zoey told him, and I felt my heart swell with pride as well as sadness for all that my daughter had lost._

_"And **that** is why my soul shattered, that's why I'm here. But, in a way, I have to thank you. Because of you, I've found my **true** home. I've found a father who actually wants to know me. And..." Zoey hesitated, while I held my breath._

_"I found a mother," she breathed out. "I found a mother in the one person I would have chosen as my mother if given the choice," Zoey said softly and I was stunned into speechlessness at her words. She was... she was accepting me, truly accepting me. "And, in finding her... my true mother, I found a new home – my **true** home. And, for that, I thank you, but you are no longer welcome in my dreams or my soul. Kalona, in the name of Nyx, I hereby banish you from my dreams and my spirit! Now, be gone!" she cried and, in a torrent of air, fire, water, and earth, Kalona vanished._

_I turned to Erebus as tears fell silently down my face. Both of us wore expressions of immeasurable joy. Erebus quickly leaned in to kiss me before speaking. "Come and let us join our daughter," he said and I nodded._

_Instantly, we stood before Zoey, who was unsurprised to see us. She smiled a little, wearing an expression of relief. "I thought I could feel you watching," she said, glancing at Erebus with a smile before moving to stand directly in front of me, as her expression became slightly hesitant. "Hello," she greeted me softly and I smiled._

_"Hello, my daughter," I responded equally softly and the corners of her mouth twitched up a bit._

_"I'm sorry," she breathed out, shaking her head when I started to interrupt her._

_"I am sorry, because the only reason that I didn't accept you immediately as my mother was that I was afraid. I had lost Heath, my home, and I could see that – without even realizing it – I had begun to rely on you to fill that same position. Even before I knew, I truly did think of you as my mother. You represented safety, love to me," she said quietly and my eyes softened._

_"And I was afraid to lose that. I was afraid that you would leave me, the way that everyone, in one way or another, has my entire life. But then... when we spoke before I fell asleep, I realized that I don't have to worry about that when it comes to you. I realized that you **will **be there for me."_

_"So, now, I am ready," she said confidently, a smile growing on her face. "I'm ready to accept what I couldn't before."_

_"And what's that?" I asked, feeling a smile as it appeared on my own face, my eyes shining with love and pride as I looked at my daughter._

_"I'm ready to accept your love, and..." Zoey stepped forward as she spoke, wrapping her arms around me and whispering her last words. "I'm ready to accept that **my** love for **you.** And it's true – I love you, Mom."_

_I gasped quietly, holding Zoey's body tightly to my own. My eyes closed of their own volition and I'm sure that I wore a delighted and amazed expression. She accepted me. She loved me. "I do love you, my daughter, more than you know," I whispered to her as she relaxed into my embrace. Then, I felt another pair of arms go around the both of us._

_"And I love both of you more than anything else throughout the entire universe, Zoey, my daughter; Nyx, my love," Erebus spoke quietly to us and Zoey and I both laughed lightly at his heartfelt words._

_And, as the three of us stood there, locked in an embrace that was as timeless as it was blissful, I couldn't help but feel that this was it. This was what it was all about: accepting love. And I knew that Zoey would overcome the challenges that she would face in the coming days. Because she was not only one of my vampyre children, she was **my** child and she truly was the only person capable of such feats. After all, Zoey Redbird **was** the True Daughter of Nyx._

_**)( The End )(**_

_**A/N: Okay, this is it – the last chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I really was losing my inspiration for this story and I wanted to at least get my main point across. :( Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who read and did or didn't review! Your support means a lot to me, so thank you all! Now, one last review to tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. ;)**_

_**- Ashe**_


End file.
